Frustrations
by Andie01
Summary: Her boyfriend loves to frustrate her. Written for dreamlikemusings on Tumblr.


"There you are," Kassius grumbles behind me.

"Here I am," I sigh, bracing myself for whatever mood he's in tonight.

"You look nice," he comments.

"Thank you," I state, shuffling the papers in my hand to steady the shaking.

His hands come around to cover mine. "You're shaking."

"A lot of pent up energy," I lie.

"Is that so," he questions.

I nod.

"I really don't think that is the problem," he growls, his fingertips of one hand dragging slowly up the outside of my thighs beneath my skirt. "You want to tell me the truth?" His free hand sliding up to rest at the base of my throat.

"I already have," I mumble as his fingers slip beneath my skirt.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm…"

"Well, aren't you just a naughty thing all around," his voice dips even deeper causing me to shiver. "What did I tell you about wearing underwear tonight?"

"I don't think it's very professional to walk around work without panties."

"I didn't ask what you thought, I asked what you were told."

"A stiff breeze could show the world what is yours," I try a different approach.

His hands tighten around me before shoving me away. "Locker room. Now."

"What…"

"Now," he growls.

I scurry to the nearest empty locker room. "Kash, I have a lot of work to…"

His lips cut me off before shoving me back onto the bench in the center of the room. "Did you think that was going to work," he growls, settling between my thighs. His large hands squeezing the muscles of my thighs harshly, working his way northwards beneath my skirt slowly. "Yeah," he chuckles as he stares down at me. "I knew exactly what you were doing. Using jealousy and possessiveness against me. The problem with that… I am not possessive. You want to show your ass to the entire roster? Go ahead." His fingers slip beneath the material of my panties, tugging gently. "Walk around with your tits out? Won't blink any eye." He quirks an eyebrow at me when I don't move. "You want to walk around without a stitch of clothes on? I will lay down the red carpet for you." Gathering my legs up against his chest, his fingers tighten around the clothing. "Why? Because I know who you're coming home to."

"Kash…"

"I will rip them off Ava."

I swallow thickly, lifting my hips slowly allowing him to slide the panties from me.

"Better," he chuckles. "What am I gonna do with you? Hmmm?"

I bite my lip as his fingers dance back along my thighs.

"I asked you a question, Ava," he growls, slapping my thigh.

I squeal before covering my mouth.

"Answer me."

"Anything you want," I whisper.

"What was that?" He rearranges my legs to drape on either side of his hips, sprawling me open before him.

"Anything you want," I state louder.

"Is that so," he grins, his thumbs sliding up my inner thighs.

My breath huffs out shakenly.

"Problem?"

"N…N…No. No," I stutter.

"You sure?" His thumb slides further northward.

I nod wildly.

"Anything I want," he asks, his tongue swipes along his bottom lip as he stares down at me intently. His thumb slides over my slit. "Mmmmm. Are you excited Ava?"

I bite my lip as I stare back at him silently.

"I asked you a question, Ava."

"You know I am," I whisper.

"Are you getting an attitude with me?" His fingers dig into my hips arching me. My cunt aching for him to just sink into me already.

"No," I hiss, pressing myself down on his thumb.

"I think you were," he chuckles. "You stay here and think about correcting that attitude."

I whimper as he pulls away from me. "Kassius."

"We'll try again after my match," he smiles wickedly. "I'm keeping these," he holds up my panties.

"Asshole," I sigh as he exits the room.

X

My time with Kassius plays through my head as go about my work. Disappearing to my hotel as soon as I am released. My frustrations with Kassius burning through my body despite the cool shower I took. Wrapping myself in the fluffy robe from the back of the bathroom door, I pace the length of the room.

"There you are," Kassius chuckles, entering the room. "I thought I told you…"

"Don't start," I snap.

"I told you to lose the attitude."

"Hard to do when the man you love leaves you frustrated on a regular basis."

"Is that all this is," he smiles, advancing.

"You know damn well it is," I growl, shoving him away when he steps too close.

"Do I," he smirks, grabbing my wrist before stepping close again.

"I am not in the mood for your games tonight."

"If you had frustrations, Sweetheart," he sighs, dipping his head to attack my neck. "All you had to do was say something." His hands working the tie of the robe loose. "Get on the bed," he orders.

"I already said I'm not playing your games tonight," I growl, refusing to melt into him again.

"I wasn't asking," he chuckles, shoving me towards the bed. Landing on my hands and knees, I immediately try to escape his plans but a hand wrapped around my ankle stops me. "On your back."

"I've been beneath you once tonight; it wasn't that thrilling."

"Shut up and relax," he chuckles, tugging me to the edge. "Flip Ava."

Flipping onto my back, I find him kneeling by the bed.

"That's a good girl," he grins. "Now." My knees are pried apart. "I believe you said something about frustrations I needed to take care of." Kissing a trail from my left knee upwards, his arm wraps around my right thigh holding it where he wanted it. His free hand coming up to spread my lower lips, displaying myself to him. He hums softly as he reaches the apex of my thighs. Three quick swipes across my clit has me gasping. "K," he mumbles against me. Another set of three swipes, this time slower. "A." A slow serpentine path against me. "S."

Finally realizing what he is doing has me squirming in his grip causing him to tighten it. The asshole knows what this does to me. I refuse to give him the satisfaction, not this time but by the time he circles my clit with his second O my thighs are shaking.

"I haven't been treating you well, have I," he sighs, sucking my clit gently pulling a moan from deep within me, his finger sliding inside me. "There it is," he groans, starting his slow torture of spelling his name against me again.

"Asshole," I growl.

"Your asshole," he sighs as the second S has me writhing against his mouth, a second finger sliding into me and hooking.

"Oh God," I groan.

"Just me, Sweetheart."

"Shut up and fuck me."

"Not yet," he chuckles before returning to his slow ministrations against my clit, his fingers pumping in and out of me.

My fingers wind through his hair halfway through the fourth pass of his name. By the sixth K I am shaking with a full body orgasm.

"Still frustrated?"

I shake my head, panting to hard for words.

"I don't think so," he chuckles, crawling over me. "You're not the kind to let me off that easily." Sheathing himself roughly, he wraps his arms around my waist and rolls us so I am above him straddling his hips, his cock still buried deep inside me. "So take what you need from me. Come on, Sweetheart." His hands slide down to guide my hips against him. "You know you want it, Ava. You need it. Don't you?"

"Fuck yes. Alright?"

"Then fucking use me," he smirks.

My hips speed up as I arch my back and ride him in earnest.

"That's my girl. Take what you fucking need. Show me what I've been missing teasing you like I've been doing. So fucking beautiful all arched and needy," he groans as I roll my hips. "But I think you need more." Propping himself up, he takes one nipple into his mouth sucking and flicking his tongue over the nub.

"Fuck," I shudder, my body clenching around him.

He hums appreciatively as I ride through my orgasm finally collapsing against him.

"Oh, Ava," he practically purrs. "I don't think you're done quite yet."

"Wha…"

"Hands and knees, Sweetheart." The slap on the ass has me yelping. "You got one more in you. I know it. Hands and knees."

Sliding from him I settle on the mattress, ass high in the air but my arms refusing to cooperate.

"That's a good girl," he coos, hand kneading my ass as he settles behind me. "I'll make sure all those frustrations are erased. You want that?"

I nod against the mattress.

"Say it."

"Please Kassius."

"Please what?"

"Stop being an asshole and fuck me like you mean it," I growl pushing back against him.

"Calling me names is no way to get what you want," he chuckles, one hand stroking down my spine to grip the back of my neck.

"Worked so far tonight," I smile as he positions me off the mattress.

"Touché," he chuckles finally pushing into me again.

Finally finding the strength in my arms, I brace one on the mattress as I reach behind me to wrap my fingers through his hair again. "Now fuck me," I snarl.

"Anything for you," he sighs pressing a kiss between my shoulder blades. His hips slamming into me.

"Yes," I moan. "Just like that. Nice and hard."

The noises coming from the man as I tug with every hard stroke pushing me closer to a third orgasm.

"You know what it does to me when you pull my hair."

"You know what it does to me when you spell your name against my clit. How crazy it drives me," I groan, meeting his thrust as I rock backwards.

"We drive each other crazy," he groans, burying his face against my shoulder blade. "And I love it."

"I love you," I groan, tugging on the strands wrapped around my fingers harder. "Fuck I love you."

His hips speed up, his breathing coming in pants.

"Are you gonna come Kash? You gonna fill that tight little pussy up?"

"You first," he groans, fingers slipping around to tease my clit.

"Kash," I moan as my third orgasm screams through me in a sudden wave.

"Ava," Kassius groans against my skin. His hips gradually slow before collapsing beside me. "I love you too by the way."

"I know," I smirk, draping myself against him. "Maybe next time I'll keep you frustrated for weeks."

"Deal," he chuckles, bringing my hand to his lips.


End file.
